1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor light-emitting device, and to a method for producing the device. As used herein, “Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor” encompasses a semiconductor represented by the formula AlxGayIn1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1); such a semiconductor containing a predetermined element so as to attain, for example, an n-type/p-type conduction; and such a semiconductor in which a portion of a Group III element is substituted by B or Tl, or a portion of the Group V element is substituted by P, As, Sb, or Bi.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2000-049092 and Japanese Kohyo Patent Publication No. 2004-507106 disclose a technique in which an aluminum layer or aluminum particles are provided on a substrate; the layer or the particles are completely nitrided to thereby form a single-crystal layer or a buffer layer; and a layer of a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor having a predetermined composition is stacked on the single-crystal layer or the buffer layer.